The Origin of Dark Kat
by Furlong 19
Summary: Evil, powerful, and seemingly invincible he has been called many things. But who exactly is Dark Kat? To find the answer, we must start at the beginning...
1. Chapter 1

**THE ORIGIN OF DARK KAT**

_Author's note: Sorry it has taken so long for me to post a story, but college and work have been getting in the way. Anyway, I promise to try and update as soon as possible. Enjoy!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_March 15, 1972_

_Preston City, NW continent_

Preston City was considered by many to be a smaller, more peaceful version of Megakat City. Crime was at an all-time low and kats could walk the streets in safety and enjoy the tranquil morning. Owen Kennedy might have been able to appreciate the scene a little more if he weren't being chased by a group of armed kats. He briefly whipped his head behind him to see if Quentin was still with him, and felt relief as he saw the older kat right along side him. Owen sighed inwardly as he wondered for the hundredth time how the Fighters found out he and Quentin were M.I.A. agents. Surely there couldn't have been an information leak, could there? He decided to put the thought out of his head and concentrate on how to lose the pursuing gang.

"Kennedy, veer right at one o' clock!" shouted Quentin.

"Yes sir!" Owen replied as turned down an alley.

In spite of himself, he smiled; it seemed that the D enzyme enhanced your sense of direction as well.

The two kats ducked into another alley, trying desperately to catch their breaths.

"I…I think we've lost them," Quentin gasped.

His theory was proven true as the Fighters quickly ran passed them, whooping and hollering to the thrill of the hunt.

_"They're nothing but a bunch of animals!"_ Owen thought.

Quentin turned to his young protégé and smiled.

"I think we've worked off our breakfasts today, right Agent Kennedy?"

Owen returned the smile.

"I'd say I've worked off breakfast, lunch, and dinner!"

The older kat chuckled and once again, Owen was reminded of how lucky he was to have Quentin Jones as his superior. The veteran M.I.A. agent was an expert at covert operations, paw-to-paw combat, and reconnaissance work. Even before he was injected with the D enzyme, Agent Jones was considered to be next in line for Assistant Director.

"So what's our objective now, sir?"

"I'd say we head back to headquarters and see if we can determine how our cover was blown."

The younger kat nodded with controlled enthusiasm, and the two agents began to walk towards their rental car.

As they walked, Owen couldn't shake the feeling that the Fighters were planning something big. Although they were a relatively small street gang, their ambush of the two agents seemed as well planned as a military ambush.

_"Knock it off, it's just the adrenaline in your system. They're just a bunch of common street thugs. What's the worst they could do?"_

If only Agent Owen Kennedy knew what was in store for him and his superior.

3


	2. Chapter 2

THE ORIGIN OF DARK KAT

_Author's note: I do not own Swat Kats, blah, blah, blah, Hanna Barbera, blah blah._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 2

Sharon Crawford tried desperately to ignore the patch of dried blood on the sidewalk. As she walked towards her small apartment, she sincerely hoped that Lopez was taking it easy on Vincent; the boy was only ten years old.

_"Not that it matters to that pig! To him, my little Vinny is nothing more than a wind-up doll that's supposed to be at his beck and call!"_

As she did nearly every day, Sharon cursed the situation that she and her child were in. Being an unwed, pregnant college dropout, there weren't many job opportunities for her. Things only became worse when Vincent was born and while Sharon loved the boy with all of her heart, he was also another mouth to feed.

Fortunately (or rather _un_fortunately as it turned out), a kat named Lopez Vialpando had been in dire need of some help for his antique store. At first he had seemed pleasant and sympathetic, but after several weeks Sharon had begun to see the real Lopez.

_"Pushy, rude, and no respect for anybody but himself. If only there were some way to get out of his stupid contract."_

As soon as Vincent was old enough, Lopez began to shift much of the work onto the boy. Sharon had tried to quit right then and there but due to a technicality in her work contract, Lopez more or less owned them until he decided to fire them.

_"Why didn't I look for a better job? Why did I insist on dropping out of college to take care of Vinny?"_

She shut down that train of thought immediatley: wishing that circumstances were different was a waste of time and she simply could not afford to attend college and raise a child at the same time.

"Someday, I'll have enough money to give Vincent the life he deserves, and I won't stop working until that happens," she said to herself.

Sharon arrived at the small apartment under the antique shop feeling much better than she had before; all she had to concentrate on was her sweet little boy and how to make his life better. Eventually, things would work out somehow. As she stepped inside, Sharon suddenly felt with absolute certainty that big things would happen for Vincent…whether she made them happen or not.

3


End file.
